Birthdays
by spacemonkeylover
Summary: Some randomness, not really to do with birthdays but there we are! It's a laugh init? Please review.


Disclaimer: Not mine etcetera, so on and so forth...  
  
Authors note: I dedicate this story to my birthday and me! Hip hip hooray, it was my birthday in early March but I haven't posted this till now. Anywho...  
  
Second note: I have no idea about American email addresses so I am using British ones. I don't know Major Carters birth date so I made it up so she's the same as me Yay!  
  
Birthdays and screen names.  
  
From: space_monkey@hotmail.com To: bluejello_addict@ntlworld.com Date: 03/04/04 Subject: Happy birthday!!!  
  
Hey Sam, Happy Birthday! Jack's got some surprise going for later so be warned. I just got into work and there was no coffee in the cafeteria so I'm making my own, if you want some pop round. Bring a mug! See you later love Danielxxx  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
From: bluejello_addict@ntlworld.com To: space_monkey@hotmail.com Date:03/04/04 Subject: RE Happy birthday!!!  
  
Hi Daniel, Thanks. I won't come down for coffee, I've just made my own. I have a heap of work to do so I'll see you later. Love Samxxx  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Birthday girl – bluejello_addict@ntlworld.com has just signed in. Chicken man – space_monkey@hotmail.com has just signed in.  
  
Yoda: Hello Major Carter, Daniel Jackson!  
  
Birthday girl: Heya Teal'c! Hi Daniel!  
  
Chicken man: Hi guys!  
  
Yoda: Many happy returns Major Carter.  
  
Birthday girl: Thanx Teal'c. Wot u guys up to then?  
  
Chicken man: I have some artefacts to translate that the marines bought back.  
  
Yoda: I believe the phrase is "OH JOY!"  
  
Old grump – lovetofish1@ntlworld.com has just signed in.  
  
Chicken man: Hi Jack!  
  
Birthday girl: Hello Sir!  
  
Yoda: O'Neill!  
  
Old grump: Hey guys! I swear Carter if you don't come and change my screen name I am gonna have you thrown in the brig!!!!!  
  
Birthday girl: Awww. On my birthday? (puts on puppy dog eyes)  
  
Old grump: Yes on your birthday! (scowls)  
  
Birthday girl: lol. I'll be right there.  
  
Birthday girl has signed out.  
  
Chicken man: That was cruel!  
  
Old grump: She's cruel!  
  
Yoda: I think that that was unnecessary O'Neill.  
  
Old grump: Carters here! Yey lol.  
  
Chicken man: You need a cold shower. Lol  
  
Old grump-horny old grump  
  
Horny old grump: Excuse me guys; I have to go and kill Carter!  
  
Horny old grump has signed out.  
  
Yoda: I believe that Major Carter's boyfriend will not approve.  
  
Chicken man: You're right, oh well. They deserve each other-can't stop winding each other up.  
  
Yoda: You are correct Daniel Jackson.  
  
Chicken man: Oh great, they've just run into my room! Gotta go.  
  
Yoda: I will come and help you.  
  
Chicken man and Yoda have signed out.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Argh!" Sam yelped as Jack rugby tackled her to the floor of Daniels lab.  
  
"Hey guys, can you be a bit more careful?" Cried the young archaeologist reaching for a priceless artefact that went tumbling to the floor.  
  
"Why do I bother? They aren't even paying attention." He said to himself.  
  
Teal'c walked in to the room and covered his ears. Major Carter was screaming while Colonel O'Neill was tickling her and laughing.  
  
"Stop! Please, I swear I will show you how to change your screen name." She begged between squeals.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes I promise."  
  
"Okay, but you have to take me to lunch."  
  
"Deal." She nodded as he helped her up.  
  
"At last," Daniel sighed. "Will you not try and break my stuff?"  
  
"Sorry Space Monkey. Tell you what, why don't we go back to my office and pig out on birthday cake?"  
  
"Sounds like a good idea."  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"You got me cake?"  
  
"No Carter, I got me cake. You are just the excuse!"  
  
"Yes Sir!" She laughed and ran out the door. "Last one there gets the smallest slice."  
  
"What? No chance!" Jack and Daniel cried as they ran after her, followed closely by Teal'c.  
  
Le End!!!!  
  
I know it's really pants but I had to write something random. This isn't really that random...wait till I start on the E colours!!! 


End file.
